


Can Heaven Wait

by keanbeanz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, I Really Do love this Pairing honest, Not gonna lie a little depressing, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanbeanz/pseuds/keanbeanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his father was right, he was born a hero, hero's always had tragedies, and this was his, except this tragedy was worse than anything he could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can Heaven Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Okay sorry about the depressing stories.
> 
> Anyway I was listening to Luther Vandross’ ‘Can Heaven Wait’ and I thought this up, not the best but hey.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I in no way own PJatO or HoO or ‘Can Heaven Wait’

Percy sat at the table his mother holding a drink in her hand as she watched her son and husband, the occasional giggle erupted from her lips as she watched her son and husband talk about their days at school.

Percy smiled warmly at his mother, her hair tied back in a ponytail as she handed him a glass of water.

The phone rang in the distance, he watched as his mother rose to take the phone, but with a quick motion of his hands he stood, his mother still laughing at the two. Percy stepped around the chairs as he strolled towards the phone, the ringing an annoying buzz in the house.

Percy reached for the phone laughter still on his voice. 

“Hello.” Percy greeted the other line. The words hung lightly in the air as laughter rippled through him as he heard Paul in the background.

“Hello is this Perseus Jackson?” The other line replied, Percy froze this sounded to formal to be anything good.

“Yes, who is this?” Percy replied his face staring blankly at the wall.

“This is Rose from St John’s Hospital I’m ringing to let you know that an Annabeth Chase has been involved in a car crash.”

The next few sentences were lost on him, his mind was just a blank buzz as he hung up the phone, he could hear his mother talking to him, but he couldn’t react or understand what she was saying. Percy looked at his mother and blank look on his face.

“I need to borrow the car.” He stated walking out of the room, his hands slowly picking up the car keys on his way out ignoring his parent’s questions.

He walked out to the car never looking back, his eyes never leaving the road before him.

But all he could think was.

Why?

Of all things a car crash, Slowly Percy parked the car, ignoring the fact he needed to pay. He only had one thing on his mind.

He raced up the steps ignoring the nurses that tried to stop him, he knew where she was he couldn’t explain it.

He knew which room she was in, he walked through the corridors brushing of the people who bumped into him.

He didn’t care about them.

They were nothing to him, insignificant details.

He turned quickly down a corridor, before taking a sharp right into a small room, it was bare and empty and annoyingly white. It was too white and it made him feel sick.

There was hardly any furniture in the small room except for the bed, the bed which held her, his angel, his sleeping beauty. 

Tears pooled in his eyes as he watched her, looked at her broken body. Her face scarred with bruises and gashes.

Percy moved his hand out, trying to provide warmth to her cold hand, trying and hoping it could wake her up.

“Why?” He asked himself as he buried his head in her side. “WHY?” He cried moving the hair of her face with trembling hands.

He wanted to swap places, he wanted to keep her alive to let her live, even if it meant his death, and he wanted her back.

He looked out the window tears dripping down his face as he watched a storm form. “Please take me instead. PLEASE!” He begged looking back at her.

He remembered the day he first met her, he would never admit this to anyone but he had thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, crazy as well, but beautiful.

He wanted her back.

He wanted the fates to wait.

To wait for one more night.

He looked down on her face, the smell of lemons lingering in his nose. It was her favourite shampoo.

He was tempted to use it and see if it would smell just as nice in his hair, but he had a feeling it would never smell that good.

He remembered the kiss he had with Rachel, the thoughts he had of Calypso and he felt guilty, she was his and he was hers.

He sobbed as he held her hand.

None of them could be as good as Annabeth, he knew he was lucky with her around.

Maybe his father was right, he was born a hero, hero’s always had tragedies, and this was his, except this tragedy was worse than anything he could ever imagine.

“Please don’t do this.” he cried “please don’t die on me wise girl.” He cried as he griped her hand.

He sobbed violently as he felt it, a hand tightened on his own. He sat up shocked, tempted to draw riptide.

He looked out into them and drowned in her grey eyes.

Her beautiful lively grey eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She rasped.

Percy looked down and smiled tears in his eyes.

“Your sexy when you cry.” She whispered her hand reaching up and touching his lips.

Percy rested her hand on his cheek and looked into her eyes. “Don’t ever leave me.”

She smiled slightly. 

“Like I said I’m not going anywhere.” With that Percy leaned down placing his lips on hers.

He needed her here and he was going to refuse to let her leave him, the fates had to wait.


End file.
